GoT: The Lost Clan
by Wildstriker
Summary: Many years ago before Aegon's conquest a large vessel fell from the heaven. With this vessel came a new race that would make it's mark in Westerosie history, that race are the yautja.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a complete at rewrite/redone version of the original story I hope you the reader enjoy this story as you did the original.

Chapter 0: Prologue

Westeros, 8,000 B.C

_The long night had come and with it an army like no other. Creatures with pale skin whit as the snow and blue eyes had raised the those they killed as their undead thralls against the living. For a matter of months the first men and the children of the forest fought these abominations named white walkers, and for months many had fallen to the white walkers. The army of the living had nearly lost all hope but then an unexpected event happen, a massive ball of light had fallen from the heavens. No one knew what it was or what it would bring it would be near the end of the long night that world would know what the fallen star would bring._

_In the lands of always winter the final battle was being raged between the army of the living and the white walkers. With their numbers on even terms the fight could fall to either side at any moment. Bran the builder was among the army of the living battling his fair share of wrights, however he would be caught unawares by a white walker wielding an ice spear. Now on his back Bran could only watch as his inevitable death stared him down, however it would never come as he heard an odd sound and watch as a ball of blue fire hit the white walker leaving a massive hole in it's chest. Bran was in a state of shock but soon broken out of it when his savior walked past him with others like it following it. The being Bran saw was massive standing close to eight feet and was covered in armor he had never seen before, it also wore an odd metal mask that hid it's face. Soon enough Bran watched as these new beings charged at the white walker army with weapons he never seen before and moved in ways one would never expect a creature like them could. The army of the living_ _did not know what to truly think of these new beings however they were on the side of the living. The battle was now in their favor thanks to their knew allies, it took them hours to finally end the white walkers completely. With the long night over Bran the builder desided to build the wall as a precaution in case the white walkers return. The unknown beings had left after the battle as to where no one knew. But Brandon Stark knew they would being seeing them again._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the yautja will not be as trusting of the humans as they were in the original, however they will only be trusting of those from the north like the Starks and Reeds. Also getting rid of the white walkers was a bad idea so they will be in the story but they will not be the only main antagonist of the story.

Human speak= Greetings

Yautja speak= **Greetings**

Chapter 1: A new era

Westeros, 272 A.C

After the yautja ship had crashed eight thousand years ago the yautja had kept to themselves up until the andal invasion. It wasn't until Aegon came that the yautja fully became a common sight in the north. Throughout the years the yautja had repaired as much of their clan ship as they could, while most lived in the Derelict ship others had formed their own villages even going as far as to build a temple. Each village is in a hard to find location in each of the seven kingdoms. Although each of these villages is wide spread they do keep in contact with the Derelict ship via falcon which acts similar to the human's ravens. Each village is ruled by an elder or eldress who acts under the orders of the clan leader. Although the yautja arrived as a united clan the following years had given rise to a group of bad bloods. These bad bloods do not inhabit Westeros but Essos as they would be hunted relentlessly. Sadly the bad bloods are the lesser of two evils for the clan had something worse on their ship, xenomorphs. Thankfully the xenomorphs had not escape to the known world rather they are kept securely locked and hidden within the yautja temple. However there were a few incidents where a few xenomorps escaped, these esscaped xenomorphs were hunted down before any serious damage could be down but the danger still remains.

Derelict:

Within the massive vessel the yautja went about their usual day. Some would train and hone their skills while others would trade goods such as food and forged weapons and armor. Sadly for the human traders the forged armor and weapons were basic human armor and weapons. Among the many yautja who inhabit the vessel was Halkrath a blooded hunter who was born a century before Aegon's conquest. Through out the centuries Halkrath had seen his fair share of battles, he was one the few yautja who had claimed the skulls of a few dragons from the dance of dragons.

He was currently on his way to meet with the clan leader. Recently the elders and the clan leader had been in talks of entering the human's society of the southern kingdoms. However most of the elders were still untrusting of the southern kingdoms, the clan leader had sought to integrate some of the villages into the human kingdoms.

As Halkrath neared the clan leader's throne room he was greeted by a pair of vanguard warriors. "**I am expected**." he said to the imposing yautja who then allowed him to enter the throne room. Once he entered was greeted to the sight of the clan leader's throne, like the Targaryens around the throne were the skulls of the clan leader's kills. And sitting on the throne was the clan leader. Nearing two thousand years of age and bearing the scars of many battles one such scar was a large acid burn on the right side of his face. "**Welcome Halkrath.**" he said raising from the throne Halkrath knelt in front of the veteran warrior "**You wished to see me?**" Halkrath asked "**Indeed, I have a task for you. You are to go to the human's keep of Winterfell.**" to this Halkrath looked a bit confused by this request "**And for what ****purpose am I being sent their for?**" Halkrath asked "**You will serve as the Starks personal protector.**" the clan leader replied. Halkrath began to think about what he just heard. He was to act as protector of the Stark family "**When do I leave?**" he asked the clan leader "**You'll leave ****tomorrow, that way you will take what ever you need for your task**" was the clan leader's reply "**And what of my family?**" Halkrath asked a bit worried he may not see them again if he accepts the task "**They may go with you, but remember this task is of great importants no harm must come of our long standing allies.**" and with that Halkrath accepted the task.

Winterfell:

The current maester of the ancient home of the Starks Walys was tending to the ravens when something he never seen before came. The thing resembled a bird but was made entirely out of metal, he also noticed scroll on it's leg. Walys went to take the scroll off of the mechanical bird and flinched when it moved it's head towards him. Walys reached for the scroll again and took it off the falcon, he looked at the parchment and saw a seal on it.

Rickard was currently watching his sons practice their archery. Eddard was trying his best to hit the target, sadly he would miss a few times but a few arrows came close to the target. Not far from the young Stark were his siblings, Brandon had a few good laughs when his brother would miss his target. As Rickard watched his children he was soon interrupted by the maester. As Walys got closer Rickard saw the parchment in his hand "I bring a message mi'lord." Rickard then raised an eyebrow "A message from who?" Rickard asked as he took the parchment "I do not know mi'lord, only that it was delivered by a bird made of metal." Walys said a little confused about the falcon. Rickard then sees the wax seal on the parchment and is both surprised and shocked, once he broke the wax seal he saw the written language of the yautja. Thankfully his father had taught him the writing of the warrior race. Walys saw the expression on his lords face and was a little concerned "What is it mi'lord?" he asked "We are to receive a guest." Rickard replied as he tucked away the parchment.


End file.
